1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to system and method for providing cloud printing service
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of an image forming apparatus include individual apparatuses, such as a printer, a scanner, a photocopier, and a facsimile, and a multi-function product (MFP) in which various functions of the individual apparatuses are combined. Recently, such an image forming apparatus includes a wired communication module, such as Ethernet, or a wireless communication module, such as Wi-Fi, Wi-Fi direct, near field communication (NFC), Bluetooth, zigbee, or infrared data association (IrDA), to be connected to a mobile device or a user device, such as a laptop, through a network. Also, the image forming apparatus may upload or download a document to or from a cloud server by connecting to the cloud server by using the wired or wireless communication module.